Yo creo en los milagros
by edwinguerrave
Summary: La primavera, un manzano en flor, y una agradable compañía, permiten a Draco reflexionar sobre su vida, llena de avaricia y sobre el futuro que le espera, en un relato que "Desafía a tus Musas" del Foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"; el título se basa en la canción "I Believe in Miracles", de Ramones.


**Yo creo en los milagros (1)**

Por_ edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000

_Este fic participa en el __**"¡Desafía a tus musas!"**__ del foro __**"Amor de Tercera Generación".**_

_La idea es cumplir con un desafío de entre tres y cinco variables de un grupo de 33, cuyos componentes se sortean mediante Random org, y deben aparecer en el fic. En mi caso, solicité las variables __**Canción, Pecado Capital y Estaciones, **__y el sorteo me asignó:_

_**Canción: **__"I believe in miracles", The Ramones_

_**Pecado Capital: **__Avaricia_

_**Estaciones: **__Primavera_

* * *

―Creo que es buen momento para poner en perspectiva qué pasó en mi vida para estar hoy acá.

Quien comentaba esto, sentado a la sombra de un manzano en flor de la Mansión Malfoy, era el propio Draco, el "último" Malfoy, y por lo tanto dueño de la impresionante, aunque maltratada mansión. Su interlocutora, Astoria Greengrass, lo acompañaba por primera vez desde que había cumplido la totalidad del castigo impuesto en 1.999 por su apoyo al grupo de mortífagos renegados que intentaban sabotear el homenaje a los caídos en la "Batalla de Hogwarts",(2) seis meses en Azkaban y tres años de servicio comunitario en el propio Colegio, reducidos finalmente a 30 meses.

―Si te parece ―comentó muy educadamente la menor de las Greengrass, sentada al lado del único Malfoy―, y me quieres contar lo que piensas, puedo acompañarte.

―Está bien ―mencionó Draco, mientras veía el jardín posterior de la mansión, junto a la magnífica fuente, cubierto de flores. La primavera estaba en plenitud, tratándose de finales de abril, cercano al cuarto aniversario de la Batalla―. Como sabes, Astoria, mi familia siempre ambicionó estar en los primeros planos de la sociedad mágica de Inglaterra.

―Sí, Draco, igual que los Greengrass.

―Exacto. Tanto padre como madre, por diversas razones, me inculcaron que los Malfoy eramos los mejores, que no había nada que nos detuviera en nuestro empeño de tomar lo que nos perteneciera, porque era nuestro derecho, siempre lo había sido, desde nuestro ancestro Armand Malfoy hasta el abuelo Abraxas, la avaricia de los Malfoy era el símbolo de nuestro poder en el mundo mágico.

—Y si eso lo combinas ―terció Astoria― con la herencia de tu madre, una Black…

—Exactamente ―confirmó Draco mientras acaricaba las flores caídas del manzano―, se suponía que yo debía continuar ese legado: Todos puros, _Tourjours Pur._ Por eso cuando padre me sugirió, bueno, ordenó, que ayudara al Señor Tenebroso, no lo dudé. Era mi oportunidad perfecta para sacarme del camino a Potter. Y más cuando padre falla tan estrepitosamente en la búsqueda de la profecía. Por eso, cuando la tía Bella me sugiere que acepte la Marca ―en un movimiento reflejo, Draco se acaricia el antebrazo izquierdo, donde la Marca Tenebrosa iba perdiendo su tonalidad para convertirse en una fea cicatriz―, no tuve lugar a dudas, mi ambición de poder pudo más que mi instinto de supervivencia.

—Entiendo —comentó Astoria, mientras, inconscientemente, formaba un bouquet de flores de manzano, lo que hizo sonreir tristemente a Draco.

—Y por eso ―continuó, mientras veía a la chica reunir las flores―, quizás por eso no dudé en aceptar la misión de recuperar el armario evanescente en la Sala de Menesteres, y unirlo al que estaba en Borgin & Burke's, y a su vez de deshacerme de Dumbledore.

—Un momento ―exclamó Astoria, dejando las flores en su regazo―, ¿tú te comprometiste a matar al profesor Dumbledore?

―Sí ―respondió con un tono neutral―, pero no pude. No pude ―Draco se tapó el rostro y suspiró fuertemente, intentando detener el llanto. Luego de unos segundos en silencio, pudo seguir, con los ojos enrojecidos―. A la final fue Snape quien lo mató, pero porque había jurado a madre protegerme.

—¿Con el Juramento Inquebrantable?

—Exacto. La tía Bella fue la testigo. Después de eso, el Señor Tenebroso tomó posesión de la Mansión, porque le estaba cobrando a padre su libertad, es decir, lo hizo cambiar Azkaban por tenerlo como huésped; los errores que cometió padre no serían fácilmente perdonados. La avaricia por querer sustituir a la tía Bella como el más cercano al Señor Tenebroso nos costó caro.

—¡Que horrible! ―exclamó Astoria, tapando su boca con la mano.

―Sí, por eso cuando nos ordenó a Crabbe, Goyle y a mí mantenernos en el colegio, pendiente de la Sala de Menesteres y de la diadema de Ravenclaw, no pude negarme.

—Ya va, un momento ―interrumpió Astoria, intrigada―, ¿No es que la diadema de Ravenclaw estaba perdida?

―Estaba ―ratificó Draco―, el Señor Tenebroso la encontró cuando terminó en Hogwarts, nunca me enteré de los detalles, y la escondió en la Sala de Menesteres; nadie, ni siquiera yo sabía por qué nos mandaba a estar pendiente de ella. Cuando Potter, la comadreja y la _sangresucia_ de Granger ―Astoria frunció el ceño, pensando que podrían haber pasado más de tres años, pero el antagonismo entre ellos seguía latente. Draco no se dio cuenta, pues siguió su monólogo― entraron al castillo y nos ordenaron salir, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, por supuesto.

―Nosotros nos quedamos, y mientras se peleaban entre ellos, nos metimos en la Sala de Menesteres, a esperar. Cuando llegaron, nos enfrentamos, y fue cuando Crabbe lanzó el _Fryendfire _―Astoria abrió los ojos, sorprendida―; el muy… ―Draco suspiró ruidosamente, para suprimir el insulto― no supo nunca como controlar el hechizo, y eso causó su fin.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, reflexionando sobre Vincent Crabbe, fiel amigo, de pocas luces y mucha energía, capaz de dar la vida por sus amigos. Aunque no era "del estilo" de Astoria, ella lo reconocía como de los más cercanos a Draco, tal como el señor Crabbe lo era con Lucius Malfoy.

—Después de eso —continuó hablando Draco, alzando la mirada al cielo―, lo único que pudimos hacer Goyle y yo fue escondernos, mantenernos alejados de la batalla, hasta que el Señor Tenebroso detuvo las hostilidades e hizo replegar a los mortífagos. Ahí, aprovechando que estaban moviendo los muertos y heridos al Gran Salón, nos escondimos en los invernaderos, hasta que el Señor Tenebroso llegó con el bruto de Hagrid y ahí vimos todo, hasta que entraron al castillo, cuando me reuní con padre y madre, y huimos.

—Entiendo ―respondió lacónicamente Astoria―, ¿pero qué pasó después? Digo, después de la caída de _Tú-sabes-quién._

―Regresamos acá a la Mansión, tratamos de habitarla, pero casi inmediatamente los aurores nos detuvieron; por suerte o por influencias, porque aún tenemos, o teníamos en ese momento, un apellido de prestigio, salimos exonerados de los cargos; pero saliendo del Ministerio, madre le anunció a padre que lo abandonaba, que no quería estar más con él, que no le importaba su apellido, su abolengo, y se fue, no se a dónde. Yo me quedé con padre, quien se deterioró rápidamente de salud, porque extrañaba mucho a madre.

―Me imagino, después de ¿cuánto? ¿Veinte años juntos?

―Exactamente, Astoria, veinte años. Eso me hizo buscar a los renegados que estaban en el Bosque Prohibido, tratando de vengar la muerte del Señor Tenebroso, planificando sabotear el homenaje de la batalla. Por eso, cuando me atraparon en el Bosque Prohibido y Potter habló conmigo, me hizo reflexionar, entender que yo podía ser mejor que eso, que así no reuniría a padre con madre, y me llevó a decidir colaborar con el Ministerio de Magia. A mí me salían entre 6 y 15 años en Azkaban, pero al negociar con los aurores, me sentenciaron con 6 meses en la cárcel y 3 años de servicio comunitario en el propio colegio. Por eso no pude asistir al funeral de padre. ¿Caminamos?

Astoria asintió en silencio, levantándose con el pequeño bouquet de flores de manzano que había reunido. Draco sonrió melancólicamente al verla, notando una belleza que no había visto durante su época de estudiante en Hogwarts, una belleza serena, digna aunque no exagerada, que le recordaba vagamente a una improbable mezcla entre Narcissa Malfoy y una joven actriz _muggle _que él había visto en algún afiche de una película llamada "Gosford Park",(3) al caminar por Londres, vagando luego de recibir su libertad plena.

—Draco ―comentó Astoria, mientras le acariciaba el hombro con la mano desocupada―, lamento lo de tu padre. Lamento lo que pasó con tu familia.

―Gracias, Astoria.

Comenzaron a caminar en silencio, rodeando la fuente, observando el jardín primorosamente conservado gracias a los elfos domésticos que aún respondían a las órdenes de Draco, y que estallaba en colores, aliviando la negrura del estado de ánimo del joven mago. Luego de un rato, Astoria preguntó, tratando de romper el silencio:

―¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora, Draco?

―No sé, Astoria, ya es un milagro que haya logrado regresar a la Mansión; pensaba que el Ministerio la expropiaría como prueba de los delitos de los mortífagos. Quizás comience a plantearme la posibilidad de viajar, comenzar algunos negocios, no sé. _**Después de todos estoy años sigo vivo, (4)**_ y quiero vivirlo.

―Entiendo ―la joven suspiró y se quedó viendo al pequeño ramo de flores que había recolectado. Draco la miró, y levantándole la barbilla, la vio a los ojos y le dijo:

―Me gustaría que me acompañaras, eres como_** un talismán de buena suerte; si puedes encontrar una razon para perdonar **_mis errores,_** entonces yo puedo encontrar una razón para vivir.**_

―Sí ―sonrió Astoria, viendo al rubio, y tomando nuevamente su mano―, hasta donde tú quieras, Draco.

Ambos jóvenes se abrazaron y luego siguieron caminando por el jardín, tomados de la mano, como un augurio de un futuro promisorio, un futuro que no era tan tarde para Draco y Astoria.

* * *

**Notas al pie:**

(1) Ramones (Dee Dee Ramone & Daniel Rey): **I Believe in Miracles, **editado en su disco _Brain Drain _(1.989). © Ramones. Disponible en: watch?v=V1VczvVrD_I

(2) Estos acontecimientos coinciden con lo que narro en **Harry Potter y la Frontera Final, **por lo que este relato puede considerarse un _spin-off _de los capítulos 29 a 34 de ese long-fic.

(3) En esa película inglesa aparecen varios actores conocidos, como Michael Gambon (Dumbledore) y Maggie Smith (McGonagall), que también actuaron en la saga de _Harry Potter, _coincidencialmente.

(4) Los textos en negrita-cursiva están tomados de la canción asignada, disponible en _musica com (slash) letras asp?letra=944388_

_**Buenas tardes desde San Diego, Venezuela! **_Aquí les traigo un relato que fue toda una aventura, porque "las musas" del foro conspiraron para que coincidieran pecado capital, estación del año y canción en la idea maestra que pretende mostrar como visualizo el inicio de la relación entre Draco y Astoria. ¿Muy empalagosa? ¿Triste? ¿Confusa? ¿Aborrecible? Sólo lo sabré si me lo hacen saber, y para ello está el cuadrito aquí abajo... Salud y saludos!


End file.
